Age of darkness
by GFstories
Summary: When Bill is released from only being able to be summoned to having free roam, he uses his powers to enslave Gravity Falls. Can Dipper and Mabel save the town, or will they usher in an age of darkness? Rated T just in case. ENDED UNLESS I GET INTREST BACK IN
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh Mabel!" Dipper said about Mabel's clumsyness with the miniature golf course that they worked on all day to make. "You have to be more careful with things."

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She replied

"Alright, as Dipper lines up to make this whole in one to take the game and the gold!" Dipper says in his best commentator voice. He holds his club in the air ready to take a shot

"MISS!" Mabel yells. It throws Dipper off, and he misses. The ball went in the air and hit the roof of the attic. The ball goes flying everywhere and they have to take cover. When they hear that its not bouncing all over the place, they peek their heads up. Dippers runs to the hole to see something amazing.

"Yes!" Dipper screams "It made it in!"

"no way" Mabel says in disbelief while walking over to the hole. She gasped, as she sees that he wasn't lying as the ball sit directly in the hole.

"I guess that's karma for yelling in my ear" Dipper says wild playfully poking Mabel with his club.

"Whatever" she replies poking him back.

"Man I sure am hungry from all the shouting, how about you?" Dipper asked noticing his grumbling stomach.

"Yeah sure" she responds.

"Race ya!" They both scream as they run downstairs.

When they get downstairs, Dipper has a revelation about his hunger

"You know" Dipper begins. "I've never gotten anything from the vending machine."

"Me neither" Mabel says "But I guess there's a first for everything" She walks towards the snack giving device and starts pressing a bunch of buttons on it, clearing enjoying it. What she didn't know is in the blur of numbers she was typing, was the code to the Machine. They heard a POP! noise come from the side of it, and Mabel saw a crack of empty space.

"Mabel what did you do?" Dipper said in amazement

"I don't know, I just pressed a bunch of buttons" She says, in shock too. They both with all their strength pull the vending machine aside and see a passageway.

"Shall we?" Dipper says while holding out his hand. Mabel holds on to it as they make their way down the steps of the dark creepy hallway. At the other side of it was pure darkness but as they got closer they saw light radiate from it. When they got down all the way they saw a steel door where you had to type in another code.

"Well, try again." Dipper gestered. Mabel walked up and started pressing random buttons on it. After about thirty seconds, they gave up.

"This is hopeless" Mabel said with no dwindling trace of hope in her voice. She then leaned on a piece of paper. Due to her leaning on it and the paper being poorly hung on the wall, it fell off, and revealed another set of codes

"Try putting in that code" Dipper suggested. When Mabel did, the door made a creaking sound and it opened for them. The twins slowly walked in to find a great mystery that was being revealed under their eyes. They walked in and saw the portal radiating it's mysterious blue glow. Then Dipper noticed the three journals on the desk next to monitors.

"How the hell is this down here I have journal 3 with me right now?" He said pulling out 3. "This doesn't make any sense" Mabel then saw all the buttons everywhere and a screen on top of the screen said CONTAINED.

"What does this do?" She asked

"I have no idea. Maybe try pressing a bunch of buttons again? It's what got us here." Before he finished Mabel was already at it, typing in random buttons. She stopped, and noticed that the strange blue glow was getting more intense. It got so bright that the twins covered their eyes. A huge BANG! made their way into their ears and they covered those too and hid in a corner. What they didn't notice was that after the bang, the screen now said FREE.

**Be sure to check out my other fanfic The Dance. I'm excited to do this one, as I am excited for you guys to read it. Till then, Comment, follow, and peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Blue. All they saw was blue radiating from the portal as they tried to protect themselves from it. Dipper and Mabel held on to each other with all the strength that they had, in fear of what could happen next. What they didn't see was a big man step into the room to investigate what has been happening. It was no other then Grunkle Stan.

"Kids, kids!" He screamed for them while covering his own ears, but they couldn't hear him. He ran over to the portal, typed the code to get face to face with the portal and ran in. With all his might he pulled the lever to turn it off. The blue glow disappeared from the room. Stan ran towards his nephew and niece, who had gained full awareness of what's going on.

"Are you kids alright?" He asked with worry

"We're fine, thanks" Mabel replied

Stan glanced over t the monitor and saw that it said FREE, and got a concerned look on his face.

"Oh no"

"What?" Dipper asked

"Do you know what you kids have done?!" He said, his face growing in anger. The kids shook their heads.

"You've released a being that this town, hell not even this world is prepared for. He has unimaginable power, and could bring mass chaos to the town! This contraption had him locked between a barrier, unknown to human knowledge. Now you have released him, and he is going to bring terror to the town."

"Is his name Bill Cipher?" Mabel asked

Stan looked like he was about to faint."You know who he is?" Stan asked in astoundisent.

"Yeah" Dipper answered. We had to save you from him one time when Gideon assigned him to go in your mind a steal the combination to our safe.

"And how come I didn't know about this?"

"It just never came up"

"How am I surprised that you guys know who he is, after all you guys stick your noses into everything that you guys can see"

BOOM!

There was an explosion sounding from the outside. The pines ran upstairs and outside. While they were running, Dipper asked a question

"How come journal 3 was downstairs when I had it with me this whole time.

"I made an exact copy because I needed the original." He answered. When they got upstairs and out of the shack, they took the golf cart into town. When they arrived, it looks like pyros came and burned the town down. They saw an elderly woman running for her life, but Stan managed to grab her.

"What are you running from"

She pointed down the road and then kept running.

"Hey! Come back here" a voice yelled. Then a glowing triangle started floating closer and closer to them. As Bill got closer, he realized it was no other than the Pines family.

"If it isn't the Pines family coming to say hello to me. I just want to say thanks twins for releasing me, I was starting to get cramped in there."

"What are your intentions?" Dipper yelled

"Oh just to enslave all of Gravity Falls and make it mine. The whole United States and the world seemed like too much work. And with my physic powers, I can cut off any outside technology, so noone outside of Gravity Falls will know whats going on, and I intend to keep it tht way. If you're wondering why I'm doing all this, It's because I can."

With a snap of his fingers, a forcefield circled around Gravity Falld, which caused noone to be able to leave or come in. It also jammed all communications from coming in.

"Oh you know what I just realized, you are not bowing down to me!" With another snap of his fingers, they were on their knees and hands.

"You can't do this! You won't get away with this!" Dipper yelled in hatred

"Oh, but I can. If you also didn't know, I can send everyone a message through my mind that will transfer to theirs." Bill started the message "Everyone come to the center of town. If you do not comply, you will be found and eliminated"

"Kids" Stan started "I don't know how we will get out of this one"


End file.
